Steve McGarrett
by TvFanatic97
Summary: Kono's favourite parts of Steve, anatomy wise. Established Steve/Kono.


Summary: All of Kono's favourite parts of Steve, anatomy wise. (Established Steve/Kono).

A/N: Hey guys, thanks you for all the feedback you gave me for my first ever fic "Kono Kalakaua". I very much appreciated the feedback you all gave me and well I decided to write another one! This isn't a sequel to my previous fic and they're both "stand-alone" fics but the idea is derived from my previous one; I thought it was only fair for me to write one with Kono's favourite parts of Steve. I've sort of rambled my apologies.

On a totally unrelated note I'm thinking of doing a collection of prompts, which will be mainly McKono oriented but I may include my other h50 ships. Would you guys be interested in that? If you are then feel free to leave a prompt!

Once again this unbeta'd so all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. I really wanted to post this today as I had no other time to do this week so I didn't have the time to get a beta reader; I promise to get a beta reader in future though!

Anyway, I do hope you'll enjoy this and please do leave some feedback, whether it be constructive or praise I want to hear it all.

* * *

_**Hair**_

Kono loved absolutely loved Steve's hair. The way it curled at the ends when she ran her fingers through it, when he'd let it grow a little bit longer than usual. She loved the random bits of greying hair he had as they gave him an air of maturity and wisdom she'd never had in any of her previous lovers. She loved how his hair looked when it was wet when he'd have just come out of the ocean or the shower, even though he enjoyed letting his wet hair drip on her face at times. During times Steve would confide in her following a particularly tough case or when he'd wake up after a nightmare, she always ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down and the sigh of contentment that Steve would let out when she did this was enough to satisfy her and he always seemed much more relaxed afterwards. Running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck was something her hands seemed to do automatically whenever their lips connected.

_**Eyes**_

As clichéd as it may sound to anyone, Steve's eyes were what drew Kono's attention to him. During their first meeting he'd been wearing sunglasses which covered his eyes but once she got to see them and appreciate their beauty, she became drawn to him. The emotions Steve could express simply using his eyes never ceased to amaze Kono but it quickly became a way for her to read what he was feeling even at times when he wouldn't say it aloud in words. They'd been always able to communicate using simply their eyes even before becoming a couple, something Kono hadn't been able to do with anyone else apart from him.

_**Lips**_

It was a given that Steve's lips would be one of her favourite parts of him. The soft press of his lips on hers was always comforting especially after a long and tiring case. His lips seemed to evoke every impulse of sensation within her body during times he decided to rediscover every inch of her skin using his lips, tongue and sometimes teeth. Steve would skim his lips against different part of her skin for different reasons, for example a kiss to the forehead was usually to soothe or reassure whereas a kiss to her neck, collarbones or shoulder was mainly to turn her on.

_**Collar Bones**_

Kono had long fantasised about running her tongue across Steve's collar bones, biting the skin there lightly then sucking a bruise to brand him, so everyone could see; this was even before they'd become something more than just co-workers and friends. Now she could indulge all she liked in this fantasy of hers and Steve didn't seem to mind at all.

_**Chest**_

To say Steve had a delightful looking chest would be an understatement. It was one of the first things she noticed the first time they went surfing together and it had been just the two of them so she got a chance to appreciate his fine chest without the stares she'd have received from her co-workers. It made a nice pillow and she'd more often than not, abandon her own pillow in favour of his chest even though her neck would ache the following morning. Steve would hold her against his chest and it always proved very effective at consoling her. The feel of his naked chest pressed against her own when they were making love or they were just cuddling in bed was the best part for her.

_**Arms**_

Being in Steve's arms was like coming home for Kono. They were where she went for everything: when she was scared they provided protection (even though she'd never admit to being scared aloud), when she was hurt or sad they offered comfort and relief and she never had to feel lonely at night as they were always wrapped around her somehow.

_**Abs**_

Steve's abs were one of Kono's favourite parts of Steve and yet they were also her least favourite part. They were her favourite part as she enjoyed tracing them with her mouth, mainly her tongue and the response this elicited from Steve was more than satisfying for her. On the other hand, they were her least favourite part because whenever they went to a public beach every single woman on the beach would stop and stare at his bare torso, which enraged her because she considered his bare torso as hers.

_**Tattoos**_

Even though they weren't specifically part of Steve's anatomy, they were part of who he was for her. They always captivated her whenever they were alone, whether it was simply tracing every single one or hearing stories about when he got them and why he got them. Steve even went and got a tattoo of a small anchor for her, he'd always said that she was the anchor that grounded him.

_**Feet**_

It was comforting to have Steve's reassuring body weight and warmth when she was in bed but it was even more reassuring when he'd tangle their legs together and rub her legs gently with his feet. Steve almost always put his feet on Kono's lap whenever they were sat on the couch together, the only time she wouldn't let him was when his feet were wet following a swim.


End file.
